


Mistress Chloe and Gal Gadot

by CaptainNinnin



Series: Love Your Mistress [1]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Mistress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNinnin/pseuds/CaptainNinnin
Summary: Gal Gadot finds her mistress in Chloe Bennet.





	Mistress Chloe and Gal Gadot

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series called Love Your Mistress. It is a series that features my celebrity crushes Chloe Bennet, Ichimichi Mao, Yano Yuuka, Hayden Panettiere, and AJ Lee. If you have a celebrity that you want to see with one of these girls or that you think should be her own mistress leave a comment below. I hope you enjoy.

Gal Gadot was at some big Hollywood party. She didn’t really care who was throwing it she had to be there for one reason or another but she didn’t have to like it. She walked around and met several people but she didn’t really listen to any of them. That is until she saw a woman that she had seen on television for the past few years. She saw Chloe Bennet who plays _Agent Daisy Johnson_ on _Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D._

She didn’t really watch the show but she had heard about it over the years. But right now she couldn’t take her eyes off her. She looked really good right now. She must be taking good care of herself. Gal thought to herself. As she watched ideas flashed into her mind. She had never really thought about another woman in any sexual way but right now she was having so many about Chloe.

When she started to want to go up to Chloe and make some of these thoughts a reality she thought she needed to cool off before she did something that she might later regret. She went to the ladies room to cool her head. She still couldn’t get some of the thoughts out of her head but now that Chloe was not right in front of her she didn’t want to jump her in front of everyone.

“Hi there,” Chloe said as she entered the ladies room. Gal tensed up, there she was the woman that had been driving her crazy all night right in front of her. “H-Hi, ” Gal said looking at her. “Are you having a good time at the party?” Chloe asked as she went to the mirror to fix her make up. “It’s alright,” Gal said to her.

“I find parties like these boring,” Chloe said looking at Gal. “Then why are you here?” Gal asked her. “Same as you, it’s what we do,” Chloe said with a smile looking at her reflection in the mirror. Gal was starting to have those ideas again but this time she didn’t think that she could keep fighting them. “Maybe I could make this party more memorable,” Gal said as she approached Chloe from behind and wrapped her arms around her waist.

Chloe wasn’t expecting that but she didn’t shun Gal away. Gal then kissed Chloe’s neck causing Chloe to smile. Chloe didn’t expect this either but she wasn’t going to stop it. Gal was a very beautiful woman and she thought: _What the hell. She could fuck Wonder Woman in the ladies room at one of the boring parties._

Gal was happy that Chloe hadn’t pushed her away but welcomed her to do more. Gal undid Chloe’s dress letting it fall down the front of Chloe’s body Gal looked in the mirror and saw Chloe standing there topless was driving her even more crazy then she had been all night. She kissed Chloe’s neck again as she started to fondle Chloe’s breast and playing with her nipples.

With everything that had happened tonight, she wanted to be the dominant woman in this. That was until Chloe pulled her hands off her breasts and spun around and kissed Gal slipping her some tongue. There was a chair in the corner and she pushed her into it as she did she undid Gal’s dress and slowly peeled down her body so that when Gal was sitting in the chair all she was wearing was her panties having opted to not wear a bra like Chloe.

Chloe then slid her own dress down her legs. She then got down on her knees and kiss Gal’s thighs before she moved to her sex. She kissed the lacy panties before sliding the soaked panties from there owners legs. She smiled up at Gal before she buried her face into her pussy. Gal had wanted to be the dominant woman but right now she knew that she was being dominated by this woman.

Gal was silently moaning as Chloe ate her out. She was in heaven which is why when Chloe stopped she wanted to protest. But then she noticed that Chloe was rolling down her own soaked panties down her legs. Gal thought she was going to get a chance to know what Chloe’s juices tasted like just as Chloe did with her. But Chloe slowly mounted her spreading her legs so they could fuck like lesbian bunnies.

As Gal kissed the woman that was making her want to scream. She now realized that she could never dominate her. Chloe Bennet could never be dominated. She was always the dominator. She was her mistress now. If Chloe wanted she would walk around naked giving anyone she wanted anything she wanted. Sex, oral, anal it didn’t matter. If it would make her mistress happy she would do it.

“I’m going to cum for you my sweet mistress,” Gal said with a smile. “Then cum for me. Cum for me now.” Chloe said with a slight moan. Gal’s head lulled back as she came for her mistress. Chloe came too smiling at the woman that had almost jumped her in the ladies room. She kissed Gal one more time before she got to her feet and started to find her clothes and get dressed.

“When can we do this again mistress?” Gal asked with a smile as Chloe stood before her in the same dress that she had on before but somehow she was even more beautiful then she was when she first saw her tonight. “Don’t know I’ll call you,” Chloe said with a smile as she walked out of the ladies room.

But then she poked her head back in. “I really dig the whole mistress thing. See ya, lover.” Chloe said with a smile and left Gal still sitting in the chair. She had just had the greatest sexual experience of her life but she wasn’t sure of where she should go from here. As she slowly got dressed she knew one thing for sure. She was in love with her mistress.


End file.
